Kisseki no Kokoro
by ever free
Summary: YYHIY crossover... Kikyo has kiddnapped Kagome and Inuyasha gets mad. What could be worse? Kiddnappings are happening everywhere, past, present, and Spirit World! [InuxKag, MirxSan, KeixYus]
1. Scroll 1: The New Kids

Disclaimer: Not this thing again! Grr!! I don't own anime, I just pretend I do *evil smirk*  
  
A/N- Hello readers! This fic is co-written by Me, April, and my bestest friend: Muffy. Hope you enjoy reading! Heh heh heh... ^-^  
  
~Kisseki no Kokoro~  
  
Scroll one: The New Kids  
  
"Ah! Kagome!" Yuka yelled running up to her friend.  
  
"Ohayo Yuka. How are things?"  
  
"Did you hear about the new kids transferring from Sarayashiki Jr. High?" Erri asked.  
  
"No. When are they coming?"  
  
"Today!" Ayumi squealed.  
  
"Kagome!" Kagome looked over.  
  
'Oh look it's Hojo.' Kagome thought.  
  
"This is one of the new kids, his name is Yusuke." Hojo said.  
  
"Feh." Yusuke said.  
  
Kagome giggled, it reminded her extremely of Inuyasha. 'Speaking of Inuyasha! Oh, shit! I promised I'd go back today!' Kagome's eyes widened.  
  
"Umm, Kagome is everything okay?" Hojo asked.  
  
'Shit! Shit! Shit!' Where the only words running through Kagome's head.  
  
"Kagome, you've turned pale all of a sudden." Yuka said with concern.  
  
"Umm, I don't feel so well, I think I'm gonna go home." Kagome said quickly.  
  
"But school hasn't started y--"  
  
"Get my homework for me will ya?" Kagome said dashing towards the shrine. Yusuke was suddenly at the corner.  
  
"That story of yours is a lie, wasn't it?"  
  
"Umm, gotta go!" Kagome said passing him quickly.  
  
'She thinks she's getting away that fast, eh? Not on my watch!' Yusuke said deciding to follow her. He watched her exchange backpacks and head out of the house and into, the well house? 'Now this is strange..' Yusuke thought. He shrugged it of and followed her. "Wha-!! She's gone!!" He said out loud. He started looking around for her. 'Maybe she jumped in the well..' He thought. He decided to jump in after her. 'What the hell is this!?' he thought as he passed through the time warp. Immediately after, he heard arguing.  
  
"You're late! Again!"  
  
"Can I help it if I forgot!!?"  
  
"Feh.."  
  
"Sit!!!"  
  
"Wh- **CRASH** Oof!" Inuyasha was once again face first in the ground. Yusuke jumped out of the well.  
  
"Who the hell are you!!?" Inuyasha barked.  
  
"The number one punk at Sarayashiki Jr. High."  
  
"Yusuke? What are you doing here!? How did you get here!!?" Kagome asked surprised.  
  
"I should ask the same." He said.  
  
"I- uh- I..."  
  
"Kagome? Is this that Hobo boy you were talking about?" Shippo asked.  
  
"No.. Umm.. guys, this is Yusuke, the new kid in my class."  
  
"HENTAI!!!!!" **THWACK** "HOUSHI-SAMA! IF YOU PUT ON MORE HAND ON ME I SWEAR I'LL HURT YOU SO BAD THAT YOU'LL FEEL IT IN YOUR SLEEP!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I was merely watching out for your well being.."  
  
"Yeah, the well being of my ass." She said, putting the Hiraikotsu back in it's place.  
  
"Whoa! That thing is huge!" Yusuke said staring at the boomerang.  
  
"Hmm? Oh this?" Sango pointed at hiraikotsu. "It was my grandfather's." She said. *crash* "Houshi-sama.."  
  
"I swear, I was only trying to brush the dirt off your back!"  
  
"Nice try."  
  
"Feh.. C'mon wench we have some shards to find." Inuyasha said from the Goshinboku.  
  
"My name isn't wench!"  
  
"Fine, bitch! Now let's go!"  
  
"Ouswari!" **CRASH**  
  
"What the hell-" Yusuke said to himself.  
  
"F*cking bitch! We're going now!"  
  
"Make me!" Kagome said stubbornly.  
  
"Why you-!" He said grabbing her wrist.  
  
"Sit boy." He instantly let go of her wrist and fell to the ground. She walked off to the village with Shippo close behind her.  
  
"Damn girl." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"Are you some kind of demon?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"What's it to ya?" Inuyasha retorted.  
  
"Don't worry Inuyasha, it's not like everyone else doesn't know you're a hanyou."  
  
"Feh, stupid bouzu."  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!" Shippo came running from the village and jumping onto Inuyasha's head.  
  
"What is it now, brat?!"  
  
"Kikyo was in the village, and Kagome, well.."  
  
"What happened to Kagome!?" Inuyasha said, picking up the kitsune by the tail, you could barely hear the hint of worry in his voice.  
  
"Kikyo.. Kikyo kidnapped Kagome." Shippo said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's the end of that chapter... I swear the other chapters I write will be longer; I dunno how long the chapters, that Muffy writes, will be. Well as always R&R!  
  
~April and Muffy (Evil Pixi Stick Spork Goddess and Trust You Forever)  
  
++++CHAPTERS ONE, FOUR, AND TEN ARE REPOSTS BECAUSE THE WERE NOT READABLE THANKS TO F-F.NET++++ 


	2. Scroll 2: Kiddnapped?

Disclamer: We do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
~Kokoro no Kisseki~  
  
Scroll two: Kidnapped?!  
  
Inuyasha's thoughts raced through his head. Kikyo the one he loved for so long, now had taken Kagome, his partner, no, more than that, his friend. Angrily he growled and balled his clawed hands into fists.  
  
"Come on Shippo, Miroku, Sango." Was all he said before starting the long journey along the path. The others nodded, and spoke quietly among themselves as they walked beside Inuyasha.  
  
Yusuke just stood there, taking in all that was happening. "Wow, you're not leaving me here! I don't know where the hell I'm at and there you all go. I don't even know who this Kikyo person is."  
  
Inuyasha turned around giving him a warning look. "Well I don't know how you got here! It's not my fault, do as you please. Get killed while you're at it."  
  
Yusuke wasn't going to let some half-breed tell him what to do. Instead of taking his advice he lunged forcefully at his opponent throwing a punch at his face. Inuyasha easily moved his head slightly as a breeze of wind blew passed him.  
  
"Oh great. They just met and they're already fighting." Shippo rolled his eyes.  
  
Miroku spoke up.  
  
"Is fighting worth more that saving Lady Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha froze, and seemed to dust off his kimono. He nodded, and then looked at the new member. "If you don't know what to do, if you'd like you can come with us, or stay here and die by demons."  
  
Yusuke didn't know what to do. Should he stay and do what his job was? Kill demons? Or should he hang around strangers trying to find a kidnapper and Kagome?  
  
"Gah, I'll come with. But don't think I'll be saving your hides if you get attacked by demons." He chuckled and wrapped his arms around his head and walked smugly ahead of the others.  
  
"Believe me! We won't need it!" Inuyasha growled. He didn't like this Yusuke so far, didn't seem as if they would ever get along.  
  
***  
  
After a while of walking, they sky had darkened into a deep blue, and they had just arrived at the scene of the kidnapping. Inuyasha suddenly broke out into a run, and skidded to a stop in front of a hut looking house. He grabbed the door and pulled it open, breathing heavily.  
  
Yusuke and the others finally showed up a minute later. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo clung closely together, wanting to tell Kaede the news, while Yusuke broke out in laughter. "Another old hag! Bwahaha!"  
  
"I have never seen Ye before." She said calmly.  
  
"I know that." He finally managed to say in between giggles. "I don't even know how I got here. I followed Kagome and here I am.back in the age of the dinosaurs." He threw a laugh out again.  
  
"Speaking of Kagome where is she?" Kaede asked sternly.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the floor. "Kikyo.kidnapped her." Kaede rose to her feet and gasped. "Why as my sister done such a thing? It doesn't seem like her." Inuyasha still didn't know what to say. His mouth wouldn't do what he asked it. He guessed he was still in shock of what happened.  
  
Yusuke paid close attention to the conversation. 'This sister, of the hag must be Kikyo. Kikyo must know Inuyasha and the others.' He thought to himself.  
  
"What would a dead person want with Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked. Kaede shook her head in a not knowing way. Yusuke shot up.  
  
"I don't know where I am, whats going on, but you said this person was dead?" Miroku nodded. Yusuke continued. "I know the judge of the dead. I was dead once." Everyone took their eyes to Yusuke. Getting the attention he told them of what happened.  
  
"Well Yusuke if you could find this Koenma we might have a lead of finding Kikyo's intentions and whereabouts. Could you do that?" Yusuke thought for a little bit and then spoke. "Sure, I don't know why the baby wouldn't help. Would you like me to leave now?" Inuyasha glared at the wall. "Feh, I'll go also if you want. I ne.need Kagome back." He stuttered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's the end of this chappie! Stay tuned and R&R! Next chapter's Aprils turn! ^^  
  
~April and Muffy (Evil Pixi Stick Spork Goddess and TrustYouForever) 


	3. Scroll 3: The Joining

Disclaimer: Why meeeeeeeee????? *pout* idontowninuyashaoryuyuhakusho.... Bah.  
  
A/N: I'm baack!!!! With more trouble! So how do you like it so far, I can't tell if you don't review! Only kidding, I'm not forcing you to review... or am I? Dun Dun DUN!!!!!! Actually all the reviews are turning out nicely. Thank you!!!!! I just found out one of my friends (Wardell) name in the Phillipines (where are mom's are from) is Ding. of all names for crying out loud! well I'll shut up and get to the "juicy stuff." o.o;;  
  
~Kokoro No Kisseki  
  
Scroll Three: The Joining~  
  
Inuyasha looked bored, he was tired of discussing Kagome's kiddnapping. 'Feh, it's her fault for getting mad at me in the first place.' He thought.  
  
"...Inuyasha? So whadd'ya think?"  
  
"Feh."  
  
"In other words yes?"  
  
"Just leave me alone stupid bozu!" Inuyasha said irritably and stomped out of the hut.  
  
"What's his problem!?" Yusuke yelled.  
  
Sango looked up from polishing Hiraikotsu. "Get used to it kid," She said, "That's Inuyasha, happy."  
  
Yusuke sighed, "So tell me agian, what's the deal with Kikyo?"  
  
Miroku found himself explaining the story for the third time that hour. As he finished Inuyasha walked in.  
  
"Ningen, get your friends, we leave tomorrow."  
  
Yusuke nodded as they led him towards the well.  
  
"Jump." Inuyasha instructed him.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"You heard me, jump ningen, or I'll be forced to throw you down myself."  
  
"I'm jumping, I'm jumping!" Yusuke said glancing back at them. Inuyasha grew impatient and pushed Yusuke down anyway.  
  
A few hours later, close to sunset, Yusuke appeared again with five other people following him. Miroku and Sango helped them up one-by-one, as Inuyasha narrowed his eyebrows at them. He was definately depressed.  
  
The first one out of the well took a good look at Inuyasha. "Hmph, a hanyou. I was expecting more than that."  
  
"You want me to beat your ass into the ground!!!?"  
  
"I'd like to see you try half-breed. I am Hiei, a true youkai, not tainted with mortal blood."  
  
"Hiei stop. We cannot have fighting while another's life is in danger."  
  
"Whatever fox."  
  
"Pardon my friend, I am Kurama."  
  
"Feh, whatever, let's go."  
  
"Don't worry about Inuyasha, he's just rude. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Miroku, I am a monk."  
  
Kurama bowed and Miroku introduced Sango and Shippo. The others that followed out of the well were Kuwabara, Keiko, and Botan. And for some ODD reason, Miroku kept still, or at least they thought...  
  
*THWACK!* "Houshi-sama!! What's your excuse this time!!!!!!!!????"  
  
"There was a-a-a bug... and I uh..." Miroku studdered. A series of large thwackings and unhealthy bone crunches followed this excuse. Kuwabara's eyes widened.  
  
"Don't even think about it, she'll pummble you into the ground!" Shippo said in his cute wittle way.  
  
Inuyasha led the group to the village were they talked over a quick supper and headed towards the Eastern lands of the Sengoku Jidai.  
  
Three days of walking past. Not a single clue nor Shikon shard insight. Inuyasha was growing impatient.  
  
"Miroku! We have traveled three days East because of you and we've found nothing!! If that's the case tommorrow, then you are dead." Inuyasha said as he carried Miroku off the ground by his collar.  
  
"Fiesty aren't we Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha whirled around to see none other than Kikyo. "Kikyo! What have you done to Kagome!?" Inuyasha yelled with rage in his voice.  
  
"All this over my goddammed reincarnation? What about me, Inuyasha? When did we go wrong?"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about!!? There was never an 'us' because you were to wrapped up in duties of being a MIKO!!!!"  
  
"Tsk, tsk... Inuyasha, I was going to spare her, but now I'm afraid I'll have to turn her over to Naraku." Kikyo said reflecting the image of a helpless Kagome in the air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I stopped!!! How could I do such a thing!!!? Well, why do you think they call me Evil Pixi Stick Spork Goddess? That "Evil" part don't come from thin air you know. Well as always, R+R! And to the reviews we recieved for chapters 1+2, Thanx to: Dancing4life, Crazy Gurl, Jessica, Chibi Playing With Fire, Skitzo-phrenick, Hieis2dreamer, Rin the Kitsune, Alaska_anime_freek, Tsuki, Anichan, and everyone else and furture reviewers! Hehe...Thanx again!  
  
~April and Muffy (Evil Pixi Stick Spork Goddess and TrustYouForever) *is exshausted, can't write anymore* 


	4. Scroll 4: Empty Inside

Disclaimer: I/we do not own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho.  
  
~Kisseki no Kokoro~  
  
Scroll Four: Empty Inside  
  
"Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled, "Give me back Kagome!" He was on the edge of his feet, ready to spring any moment if needed to. The reflection of Kagome was to much for him.  
  
Kikyo looked at him and smiled. "I never knew this girl was so important to you, I have to hand her over to Naraku though. Too bad." Inuyasha had enough, he loaded his energy and lunged at the priestess, having one hand on the hilt of the Tetsusiaga, and with one powerful swing a flash of light was sent to Kikyo.  
  
Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama stood there in awe. "That sword has so much power, and yet it's wielded by a half-breed!" Hiei exclaimed. Yusuke nodded in agreement.  
  
"Where has she gone?" Miroku yelled back up at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha landed softly and looked determined to find Kagome. "She disappeared. Somehow."  
  
"Listen mutt." Hiei spoke, "If this mortal is so important to you then why not stand there looking so dumb, and get her." Kurama followed, "Yes, we couldn't let her die while you're here worrying."  
  
Inuyasha turned around. "You're right red head. But as for you shorty, I'm no mutt! I'll become a full fledged demon one day, you should watch your back!"  
  
Yusuke snorted at his words. "I don't know how you'll do that.but whatever."  
  
"You stole my nickname for him! I think I like this character." Kuwabara laughed.  
  
Inuyasha stubbornly walked in some direction, with Miroku trailing not to far behind. "Where are you going?" Yusuke called after him. "I'm doing something about it! What does it look like I'm doing?!" He snapped back. Hiei moved on his own, while Yusuke motioned for the rest to follow.  
  
"Listen Urameshii! I'm not going through anything dangerous!" Kuwabara was mostly walking around with his head swiveling to each direction. "I'm getting weird signals everywhere."  
  
"Shush up you big scardy cat."  
  
"Don't make fun of cats!" He scoffed back at his friend.  
  
Kurama spoke up after minutes of walking. "Where are we heading anyway?" It took a while for Inuyasha's reply but he did give one. "Naraku's fortress." "I see." Kurama said.  
  
"Is this demon powerful?" Hiei kicked the ground mercilessly. Miroku nodded. "Yes he is. Very." "What about this Kikyo women?"  
  
"She's dead." Kuwabara said. "I could sense that also." Inuyasha wasn't paying any attention. He didn't care what happened at the moment, as long as Kagome was safe. He would be the one to get her back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Does this seem short? I'm sorry, I've been busy ^^! But please review, me and April enjoy reading them and keep them coming! ~April and Muffy (Evil Pixi Stick Spork Goddess and TrustYouForever) 


	5. Scroll 5: The Never Ending Game of Tag

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho... But guess what, you don't either!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
April's note: Since Mufufu's last chapter was short, I, April, the great Goddess of the Evil Pixi Stick Sporks, will give you a super duper long chapter! ...at least I think I will... ^^;;  
  
~Kisseki no Kokoro~  
  
Scroll Five: The Neverending Game of Tag~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha eyed the ground. He paid no attention to the fight between Yusuke and Kuwabara about cats. It didn't matter to him. The only thing that mattered to him right now was Kagome. What could Naraku want with Kagome? He asked himself over and over. He spotted a beetle, and at the moment, that beetle looked particulary like the person he wanted to squash... Kikyo. Kikyo, the woman who had once been his only friend in this cruel world we all share. Kikyo, a miko who could have killed him at any given moment, and refused. But now it was his turn for to kill her, and he would not refuse. He would get her for stealing Kagome from him. He squashed the beetle.  
  
"So what now, dog face?" A voice from the darkened bush said.  
  
"Shut up, wimpy wolf!" Inuyasha said throwing a rock in his direction.  
  
"You missed, dog face." Kouga said, appearing in front of Inuyasha. "Where's my woman? I have come to take her back to where she belongs."  
  
"She's gone." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
Kouga's eyes went from normal to bigger than watermelons in seconds... "NANI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???" He was now on his knees staring at his hands. "WHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!?"  
  
Hiei looked at the youkai before them. Then he looked to Inuyasha. "Shut up, you are a disgrace to the race of the youkai." He said coldly to Kouga.  
  
Kouga got up and turned around slowly. "Are you challenging me?" He asked. "First, lets see if you can even catch up with me." Kouga said smirking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, not far away. A shaded figure loomed in the darkness.  
  
"Interesting... My brother's woman has been kiddnapped." Sesshomaru said to himself.  
  
"Mi'lord, what actions are you going to take?"  
  
'I must go see for myself.' He thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kouga landed on his knees, and was very angry. Hiei was on the opposite side of the clearing, standing up with only tiny beads of sweat for proof of the short battle that had just taken place.  
  
Inuyasha's ears suddenly perked up, "Sesshomaru..." He said to himself from the tree he was in, jumping down with his hand on the tetsusaiga, ready to attack. "SESSHOMARU!!!!"  
  
Sesshomaru walked out of the woods, followed by Rin and Jaken, "Impaitient to see me, brother?"  
  
"What do you want!?" Inuyasha barked.  
  
"I have just heard the recent conversation between your little group." Sesshomaru said. "I overheard that your woman was kiddnapped.  
  
Kouga jumped in between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "Look, she's my woman, dog turd!" He yelled.  
  
Sesshomaru took this as a threat and used his dokkasou (poison claw) burning Kouga's left arm and chest. Sango stood up. "Look, are we going after Kagome, or are we staying here?" She asked, with glaring eyes.  
  
Inuyasha was silent for a moment. He glared at his brother, then looked back at Sango. With out warning he turned around. "Feh, let's go." The group followed his lead, and Kouga followed. Sesshomaru took his own path in the other direction.  
  
They were walking east again. Only an hour past before they came to a totally massacred village. Inuyasha groaned, he inwardly pleaded, 'No more holes no more holes!'  
  
Keiko ran up to the nearest body, she gasped, causing Yusuke to run over to her. "His insides have all melted!!" She said staring at the lifeless corpse. Kurama looked around.  
  
"There are only male corpses, no females." Kurama said.  
  
"The doings of Naraku I suspect." Miroku looked at Inuyasha, somehow Inuyasha knew what was on his mind. "Sorry, bouzu, find someone else to dig graves for you."  
  
Botan and Sango started looking through the village looking for at least one live human, or a trace of the culprit. Then a sudden blow of the wind brought everyone's eyes towards the sky. Kikyo's Shinidamachuu flew throught the air. Some where carrying souls, some were not. And they soon found out why.  
  
Keiko screamed as they lifted her in the air. "YUSUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"KEIKO!!!!" Yusuke said trying to chase after her. He started gathering spirit energy to preform the shot gun attack, when Kurama stopped him.  
  
"You could hit her." He said. Yusuke sighed in defeat and watched her be carried off.  
  
"I'm going to the spirit world to check things out, be back in a flash." Botan said flying up on her paddle (thing) and dissappearing into the sky.  
  
"It's interesting, why would Naraku want Kikyo to bring him Kagome? Is she doing the same for Keiko and the other females of the village?" Miroku inquired.  
  
"I don't know, but whatever it is, I'm going to find out!" Yusuke said, with his fist closed tightly.  
  
"We best start moving then, I sense a storm coming in a maximum of four days." Kurama said. Inuyasha and Hiei nodded. Shippo stared at the group from his perch on Kirara's back. "What?" He asked.  
  
"Shippo, are you acting retarded on purpose or is this who you really are?" Inuyasha asked with a glare.  
  
"Sango!! Inuyasha's being mean!!"  
  
"Sure sure, go on, cry to Sango to protect you since Kagome isn't here!!"  
  
Sango just looked on. Then a certain feeling upon a certain part of her body caused her to bring hiraikotsu down on a certain monk. "HOUSHI-SAMA!!! THIS IS NO TIME FOR YOU SILLY GAMES!!!!!" Sango yelled at the poor Miroku now on the ground, twitching.  
  
"Feh, stupid bouzu." Inuyasha huffed.  
  
The sun was setting, and they decided to rest in the village mansion, who's owners had also been part of the tragic massacre. Miroku and Kuwabara brought in some firewood, as Sango lit the candles. Inuyasha was outside, sitting on the large deck fence, looking out into the sky.  
  
"Poor Inuyasha," Miroku said to Shippo, "Why don't you go cheer him up? *wink wink*"  
  
"What?" Shippo asked.  
  
"You know, turn into... *whispers*"  
  
"Oh! Got'cha!" Shippo said putting the leaf on his head. *pop!*  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha turned around. His eyes widened. "Kagome?"  
  
"Inuyasha, why don't you come inside?" *tail wiggles*  
  
*Bash!* @.@ "How'd you know?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Your plan failed Miroku!!" Shippo yelled.  
  
Miroku slapped his forehead. "Your not supposed to say that!" He hissed through his teeth. Suddenly a shadow loomed over him.  
  
"Plan?"  
  
"Eh heh heh...?" Miroku laughed uneasiliy.  
  
"DIE!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha said, and the chase was on.  
  
Sango shook her head. "Oh dear..."  
  
"They always do this?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Unfortunatley... And Houshi-sama doesn't help the situation any." Sango sighed.  
  
"And they always drag me into situations like this." Shippo said dramaticly. "I wish Kagome were here to sort things out."  
  
"Hai." Sango nodded.  
  
Kirara started growling at a locked door.  
  
"What is it Kirara?" Shippo asked, coming up next to her. Kirara transformed and knocked the door over. Thousands and thousands of Naraku's hell insects flooded the mansion.  
  
"What the--?" Yusuke exclaimed.  
  
Sango threw hiraikotsu threw the air. "Miroku! Watch out!" Sango yelled in Miroku's direction.  
  
Shippo used his kitsune-bi just in time. "Great job Shippo! Now let's get outta here!" Miroku said grabbing Shippo before more insects could try to kill him.  
  
Hiei and Kuwabara were slashing the bugs with his sword. Kurama was fending them off with rose whip. Yusuke with shot gun and other forms of spirit energy. Then Inuyasha walked in, with the tetsusaiga thrown over his shoulder. "Stand behind me if you care for your lives."  
  
They all rushed behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha then looked for the clouds of youki in the air, and as they collided he pulled the tetsusaiga and preformed the Kaze no Kizu. When it was all over, they bugs were all gone, and so was the manision.  
  
"Still think that human blood affects my fighting?" Inuyasha said to Hiei as he walked off.  
  
Hiei looked on as the depressed hanyou jumped into a tree a few yards away. Sango walked over to the fallen houshi and extended her hand. He gratefully took it as she helped him back up onto his feet.  
  
"What now?" She asked him.  
  
He shruged. "But I do believe that Kikyo is working for Naraku."  
  
"Duh." Yusuke said butting in on their "moment."  
  
"What does this Naraku person look like?" Kurama asked.  
  
"His current form has long black hair, evil eyes, purple kimono, and a spider burn mark on his back." Miroku said.  
  
"Or else he looks like a person dressed in a white baboon skin." Shippo said as he transformed into the two versions of Naraku.  
  
"Yusuke!" Someone called. Yusuke looked over. It was Koenma.  
  
"Where's Botan??" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"That's what I came to tell you."  
  
"Well where is she!?" Kuwabara asked again.  
  
"She's been kiddnapped." Koenma said.  
  
"What!?" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled at the same time.  
  
"And," Koenma started, "They've also got Yukina." Hiei's eyes widened as Kuwabara fell to the ground calling Yukina's name.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
April's note: There, long enough? Hope it is... but I wanna write more! But alas, it's Mufufu's turn. And I do hope she hurries up, coz like the rest of you readers, I'm hanging on the cliff hanger too!! *holds on for dear life* Eep! LoL ^^;; Ha, but I do make the greatest cliffhangers! The more the merrier I say. ^-^ tralalalala! Kill me if you want! But then you won't ba able to get the chapter after the one Mufufu writes! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wait.... then she could just do the next chapter.... hmm... hmmm.... very difficult situation here... *sighs* But don't kill me!! Kill that no-good-toilet-seat-attacking-dumb-blonde-girl- that-calls-herself-my-best-friend! I mean.. Muffy becoz she does the shorter chapters! *keeps on rambling*  
  
Note from authors (aka A/N): Send us your comments, questions, suggestions, and CONSTRUCTIVE critisisim(sp?). Just plain old flames will make me mad and we'll come after you. We'll try and answer most questions. Some will be answered in the fic, others we will post at the bottom.  
  
~April and Muffy (Evil Pixi Stick Spork Goddess and Trust You Forever) 


	6. Scroll 6: Friends Close, Enimies Closer

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho.  
  
A/N: I do apologize for my last short chapter! I feel guilty about that.and I hope you all can forgive me with this chapter. ^-^  
  
Kokoro no Kisseki  
  
Scroll Six: Friends close, enemies closer  
  
Everyone seemed horrified by the news. "What to you mean their GONE?!" Yusuke said enraged as his sweaty hands clenched into tight fists.  
  
"They've been kidnapped." Koenma repeated.  
  
"I swear.I SWEAR that this Naraku creep will die.by my hands!" Yusuke slammed one of his fists into the closest tree, splitting it down to the middle. Hiei stood there with no expression on his face, emotions weren't his thing, but deep down he felt as something was eating him up inside. He nodded slowly to the spirit detective in agreement.  
  
"It's a first time I can say we've really agreed on something." Yusuke said.  
  
"Are you sure all of you can handle Naraku?" Inuyasha jerked his head in the direction of the group. "Once we get to his castle, it's head on. No babies on this trip!"  
  
"I'm pretty sure it's unanimous." Kurama said after a while. "We'll be going."  
  
"I'll find you my sweet Yukina!" Kuwabara said as his head lifted into the clouds, his hands and feet were still buried into the earth. "I will never let you down! I -"  
  
"Can your love antics cease to a minimum?" Yusuke asked hopefully. But Kuwabara seemed to ignore Yusukes request, and the only thought that was in his mind was the ice apparition, Yukina.  
  
Yusuke knew saying something wouldn't help stop him from babbling about his love for her.  
  
"I hope we find Kagome." Sango said to herself. "If I don't see her again." Suddenly she felt a hand rest on her shoulder, her eyes traveled around to see the owner of the hand, Miroku. Usually when the monk touched her, a chill would be sent to her spine, but this time it was different.  
  
"I'm sure we'll rescue Kagome before anything happens." He said silently.  
  
Shippo joined in the conversation. "Besides.Inuyasha is pretty sad without his Kagome. I've heard him whimper in his sleep." He said quietly.  
  
"Shippo! I can hear you!" Inuyasha barked at the kitsune.  
  
"Sango!" Shippo hid behind Sango once again.  
  
"We should get going mutt." Hiei snapped between the Inuyasha's yelling and Shippo's retorts. Inuyasha mouthed some words, but kept quiet. Their real journey would start here. For they now weren't only looking for Kagome, but a whole gang of females.  
  
"Let's go then!" Inuyasha walked in front of all the others, while Hiei seemed to keep to himself in back.  
  
"Damn that Naraku." Yusuke said randomly after a while. "Keiko must be so scared! And I promised her that I would protect her! And Botan!"  
  
"Feh, save your anger for the demons." Inuyasha said. "You'll need your energy believe me. They aren't amateur demons like you've had to deal with previously."  
  
Yusuke stayed quiet, he wanted to hurt someone at that moment, kill someone, that's what his anger was telling his brain. Little did he would have the chance.  
  
"There's a demon nearby! I can sense it!" Miroku said in alert as she grabbed his staff ready for anything.  
  
"Great. Now I'll have a punching bag to relieve my anger." Yusuke said as he smirked slightly.  
  
The winds aroused in a tremendous speed, blowing unattached things by the group. Kurama stepped up looking for the direction it was coming from.  
  
"It's the presence of a strong demon at that." When the winds died down after a while, a female demon was looking right at them.  
  
"I don't know how Naraku can deal with you pests."  
  
Inuyasha's hand that was once on the hilt of his sword, was now pulling out the great weapon revealing the transforming tetsusiaga. "I'll kill you if you don't tell me what you've done with Kagome, Kagura!" He yelled giving a swift strike down on the ground, letting a blaze of strikes upon the female.  
  
Kagura was about to open her mouth, but didn't have time to when a flash of light was headed straight towards her. "SPIRIT GUN!" Kagura looked at what was coming toward her and moved one of her hands strongly up. The fan that was in it, moved a strong gust of wind toward the group, dissolving the attack.  
  
"What kind of pointless thing was that?" She mocked.  
  
"Stupid wench." Yusuke called back at her.  
  
"Say what you'd like. I don't care. I have other business to attend to before I deal with you." She replied smiling. "Kanna!" A spirit type thing appeared beside her, holding a small mirror against her body. "You know what to do."  
  
"Gah!" Inuyasha lunged toward the demon swinging his sword harshly down on her. But Kagura just moved out of the way and seemed else where but in the battle.  
  
Kuramas eyes were on the small spirit. He was curious about what it's power held, and soon he would find out. The mirror it was holding glowed as the one called Kanna approached one member. Sango.  
  
***  
  
End of the chapter. This is much better than the one I wrote earlier, ne? I was looking through the chapters, and I noticed Scroll Two/ Chapter Two was a little odd. As not in a forms of the other chapters, I didn't write it like that, it brought me to shame when I saw it. Oh well. Excuse it anyway I'll fix it later. ^^ Hope you enjoyed this chapter, next is Aprils turn!  
  
Ja!  
  
~April and Muffy (Evil Pixi Stick Spork Goddess and TrustYouForever) 


	7. Scroll 7: Unfamiliar Surroundings

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are supposed to be violet but people say they're blue, we don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, and neither do you.  
  
Kisseki no Kokoro  
  
Scroll Seven: Unfamiliar Surroundings  
  
Sango's eyes widened, she quickly drew hiraikotsu, ready to defend herself. 'There's no time to hesitate.' She thought. Kagura smirked at the written horror on the taijiya's face. It all happened to fast for Sango, one moment she was preparing to defend herself, the next, she was unconcious.  
  
"Ugh..." Sango opened her eyes. "What!?" Sango's eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness, and she looked around. "I'm in a dungeon..." She whispered.  
  
She looked around, hiraikotsu wasn't in sight. She wasn't wearing her usual clothes either. She was wearing a very plain white kimono. She couldn't see the dungeon next to her, for stone walls blocked her view. A servant came up to her and unlocked the door.  
  
"Lord Naraku wishes to see you." He said in a monotone voice.  
  
Sango nodded quietly. The servent was dead. She could tell from the pale skin and hypnotized eyes. The servant lead her into the large main hall. It was pretty fancy, red carpet, marble coloums, gold trimmings, the works... Sango saw the many women, also in plain white kimono's, sitting against the walls. The servant showed her to an empty spot near the throne, and she obediently sat down. Naraku was upon the throne, Kagura and Kikyo on either side of him. Kanna was standing next to Kagura.  
  
She looked to the girl next to her, she was young and had medium length blue hair. She seemed to conceal her emotions. Sango looked back to Naraku, who smirked.  
  
*****  
  
"What just happened?" Kuwabara asked. "Who was that crazy chick?"  
  
Yusuke sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Those two were Kanna and Kagura, Naraku's offspring." Miroku said.  
  
"We better travel quickly. Who knows what this Naraku wants with the females he's collecting." Kurama said.  
  
Koenma appeared again. "This is the pasts grim reaper, Tetsuya, Botan's mother. She can help guide you to Naraku's castle."  
  
"Ohayo." She said. She obviously lacked Botan's spunkiness. This girl was more serious. "We must get going, nightfall will come quicker than you think." She said, walking in the direction of Naraku's castle.  
  
The group went quickly through the forest. Kurama, Inuyasha, Kouga, and Hiei quickly ran behind Tetsuya, while Miroku, Shippo, Yusuke, and Kuwabara rode on Kirara. Tetsuya was flying quickly on her paddle. It was nightfall when they reached heavy metal gates.  
  
"This is as far as I go." Tetsuya said, disappearing before their eyes.  
  
"This is where my red string of destiny kicks in!" Kuwabara said triumphantley. The red spirit energy once again appearing around his pinky finger, the other side supposedly tied to Yukina.  
  
Yusuke face faulted. "Not this again.."  
  
"It worked last time! It'll work this time! Don't test me Urameshi!!" Kuwabara yelled. Then slashing the gates down with his spirit sword.  
  
*****  
  
"Kagura, send out the youkai-quintet." Naraku said under his breath.  
  
"Hai, Naraku-sama." Kagura smirked.  
  
*****  
  
Kuwabara was slashing down every gaurd and door way that stood between him and Yukina. Then a female demon stepped in front of him.  
  
"I am Kyoko, first demon of the Y5 quintet." She said, her red lipstick gleaming in the sunlight when she smirked.  
  
"Hey! I can't fight a girl! It's against my code!!" Kuwabara yelled. "So get outta my way."  
  
"Hmph, defiant one. I thought you guys would be a little more fun." Kyoko said with an evil tone.  
  
"I'll fight then." Kouga said stepping up.  
  
"Good, get ready to die then." Kyoko said pulling out something similar to Sesshomaru's poison whip, but made of spirit energy.  
  
"Hey careful Kouga! That thing is made of spirit energy." Yusuke called.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll win." Kouga smirked.  
  
Kyoko jumped in the air and extended her reiki-whip, slashing it in Kouga's dierection. Kouga dodged quickly with his boosted speed and landed a kick in the center of her spine, sending her to the ground. Kouga smirked, Kyoko got back up and slashed him again. He dodged again and punched her in the stomach sending her flying into a nearby wall.  
  
"For a demon, he's has no style." Yusuke said.  
  
"I heard that!" Kouga yelled, then turning his attention back to Kyoko as he kicked her with his shikon boosted strength.  
  
*****  
  
Sango looked around, certainly there was someway for her to get the rest of the girls out of the castle. She then decided to risk all she had. She jumped to her feet and ran to Naraku.  
  
"I'll kill you! BASTARD!!!!!!!!!" Sango yelled charging at Naraku.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The end!! Nyah, just kidding. Okay so what happens next? I have no idea, the next chapter is in the hands of Muffy! And lets hope she hurries up. Well R+R!!!  
  
~April and Muffy 


	8. Scroll 8: The Battles Begin Y5 Quintet

Dislaimer: Inuyasha and YuYu Hakusho aren't ours... unfortunately.  
  
Kisseki no Kokoro  
  
Scroll Eight: The Battles Begin- Y5 Quintet  
  
"Kill me?" Naraku said as his mouth curved into a smirk. "Why my dear Sango." Sango was now lunging at him with all she had, at this moment everything blacked out in her mind. Here was Naraku, her greatest enemy ever since her family had been killed, was in front of her, and her only goal now was to send him to hell.  
  
Her fist swung back, and was ready for the precise time to let it go. Now! Everything she had was going toward this blow, she wanted to make it count. Naraku was still sitting, making no sign of danger. His eyes were boring into Sangos, as he lifted his hand and blocked the simple punch.  
  
"If you're in my presence you shall treat me with respect." He growled as he squeezed her fist, Sango yelped out in pain before she got ahold of herself and wasn't going to show him any satisfaction whatsoever.  
  
"W-where is K-kagome?!" She said between gritted teeth.  
  
* * *  
  
Kyoko and Kouga went into a head to head battle. They were giving all they had. Kouga was using his kicks as best he could, but Kyoko seemed to read every one of them, and would retaliate with a hard lash of her demon whip. The wolf demon would have to get out of the way fast before another chance to get hit came his way.  
  
Kouga grazed his hand to his mouth, wiping the blood that was dripping down. "Keh. I'll finish you in a matter of minutes." His foot began tapping the ground, as in waiting for the next moment to attack.  
  
"Don't be so cocky." Kyoko replied, "I'll finish you in a matter of seconds!" Now she was flying toward him with great speed, readying her body to do whatever she asked. Kouga moved out of the way quickly enough for him to only receive a cut arm. That wasn't going to slow him down, as he bounced of the earthy floor charging the female demon with a tornado surrounding him.  
  
Kyoko stared at the move before she lashed her whip in his tracks. Kouga dodged these attacks, before knocking his opponent from the sky down to the bottom. Kyoko mumbled some words as she tried to get up as best she could, but the hit weakened her body from trying to protect herself.  
  
Kouga was now coming at her again at full speed, did she have time to dodge? The two bodies collided, as a flash of light erupted between the two.  
  
"Did we win?" Yusuke said, as he scrunched his eyes to see the figures. Both of them were laying on the ground staring at the sky above them, after a while one body started moving.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where's Kagome you ask?" Naraku said smoothly. "Wouldn't you like to know." His smirk became more visible.  
  
"I'm going to kill you. I swear it." Sango said, as two followers came up to her and grabbed her arms. "Take her you know where." Commanded Naraku, as the dead servants bowed and proceeded to take her out of the room, with Sango struggling to break free. "NARAKU!" The doors shut behind them. That left Naraku and the rest soundless, before the man himself broke out with an evil laughter.  
  
* *  
  
Review time! ^^  
  
~April and Muffy (Evil Pixi Stick Spork Goddess and TrustYouForever) 


	9. Scroll 9: Twisted Fate

Disclaimer: Use your common sense, do you think I am capable of owning Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho?  
  
Kisseki no Kokoro:  
  
Scroll Nine: Twisted Fate  
  
After struggling with the guards for a long time Sango was finally knocked unconscious. When she awoke she found herself in a dungeon, again.  
  
"Sango!" She heard.  
  
She turned around to see Kagome. "Kagome-chan, what happened?"  
  
"I tried to fight back against Naraku, and I ended up here." Kagome said.  
  
Sango was surprised, usually Kagome didn't rebel against someone unless herself, Miroku, or Inuyasha was with her. "I did so to." Sango admitted. "What do they plan to do to us?"  
  
"I don't know, these slaves are all talking through there paranormal abilities. In other words, reading minds of others."  
  
"Damn..." Sango said to herself. "There has to be some other way."  
  
"One more thing. They can read my thoughts to, so most likely, they can also read yours."  
  
Sango knew this fact, but in her training she knew how to hide thoughts from demons. She quickly concentrated most of her energy into her brain, blocking out her thoughts. The lifeless slaves looked at Sango, wondering why they weren't receiving any brain waves from the taijiya.  
  
"Sango?" Kagome asked, when her friend went down on her knees with arms in front of her for support and was sweating a lot. "Don't." She said still focusing her energy, "I need to focus." She said slowly.  
  
Kagome nodded and backed away. Kagome concentrated her miko powers into Sango to help her. Sango looked back at Kagome then smiled.  
  
"We'll get out of here," She said in a whisper, "With or with out their help."  
  
:+:+:+:+:+:+:  
  
Kouga lifted one eye, but as he did so it instantly filled with dust, so he shut it again. Using his youkai senses he determined whether or not Kyoko was dead. He transported himself out of the dust cloud and next to the group.  
  
"Is she dead?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Kouga nodded, "Duh, no one gets away with kidnapping MY Kagome!!"  
  
"Your Kagome!?" Inuyasha spat. "I don't think so!"  
  
"Oh, I didn't know you claimed her!" Kouga mocked.  
  
Inuyasha turned red, half with rage, half with embarrassment. "I DID NOT!!!!!"  
  
"Then she's mine."  
  
"You stay away from her."  
  
"So you are going to claim her?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Then why are you worried about it dog-face!?"  
  
"Feh, just shut up!!" Inuyasha barked.  
  
"You're planning to make her your mate!!" Kouga shouted.  
  
Inuyasha flushed with embarrassment and horror, "I AM NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Then she's mine, okay, mine! Kagome is now my woman!"  
  
"Who said?"  
  
"I did."  
  
"Shut up." Hiei said coldly. "No one cares."  
  
"I dare you to say that again shorty!" Inuyasha said with his hand ready to grab the tetsusaiga.  
  
"Judging by your actions I'd say the wolf breath was right."  
  
"NANI!!?" Inuyasha and Kouga shouted at Hiei at the same time.  
  
"I AM NOT A WOLF BREATH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"SHE ISN'T MY WOMAN!!!!!!" Inuyasha and Kouga yelled the two exclamations simultaneously.  
  
"Just walk through the door already." Yusuke said.  
  
"Why would I listen to a human?"  
  
"Because your half."  
  
"Oh that's it." Inuyasha jumped up in the air and swiped at Yusuke which he only barely dodged.  
  
"Stop." Kurama said. "We mustn't waste time when Naraku may be already killing the females he has assembled."  
  
"Keh," Inuyasha snorted, and then followed Hiei and Kurama as they walked through the massive iron gateway.  
  
As soon as everybody was inside two young demons around fourteen or fifteen jumped down from the ceiling.  
  
"Demons two and three. Mirror twins: Kiyone and Hitoshi." They said as one, their blank expressions colder than Kanna or Sesshomaru's put together. Their blank blue eyes that stared into nothing scared the living bejebes out of Kuwabara.  
  
"I'll fight this time." Kurama said.  
  
"You will need aid." Hiei said.  
  
"Then why don't you fight too then?" Kurama suggested. Hiei only stepped forward.  
  
The girls immediately started attacking, both with equal speed, mirroring each other moves. Hiei and Kurama had a hard time reading their movements. Hiei drew his sword Kurama already had rose whip drawn. The two demons swirled around them at the speed of light. In silence the two attacked from the sides, a quick perfect mirrored kick.  
  
:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:  
  
GOMEN!!!!!!!!!! I couldn't update because my computer was dead, totally dead. So, I would have updated earlier but. *sigh* Well R+R  
  
~April  
  
Next up, Muffy 


	10. Scroll 10: Roses and Thorns

Disclaimer: And you really thought Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha were ours? In our dreams. :D So you can't sue us, because we don't own them. Kisseki no Kokoro  
  
Scroll Ten: Roses and Thorns  
  
Sango scrunched her face in focus. Kagome reached out in an attempt to stop her taijiya friend, but Sango held a hand up, making a motion that she didn't need help. Kagome could see that she was starting to strain herself in concentration.  
  
"Sango, maybe we should try later?" Kagome said, "When your energy is filled to its max. It's been quite a day."  
  
Sango loosened her thought, and collapsed in Kagome's lap. "You're right, I'm pretty much drained from the struggle against Naraku's men." Kagome sat the girl upright, and pondered for a few seconds. It was so quiet here, it was a real difference compared to when she was with Inuyasha, everything was so loud then. 'Wait what am I talking about then? I mean now! We'll get out of here!'  
  
"Kagome?" The exterminator looked at her friend, "Have you thought of something."  
  
"I don't know yet, but we'll think of something to leave the clutches of Naraku."  
  
* * *  
  
The two demon sisters jumped high in the air, sending flashes of light to their opponents. Kurama and Hiei barley managed to dodge the attack, and they skidded on the floor, getting up quickly to dodge another swipe at them.  
  
"This is harder then expected." Kurama panted.  
  
"I'm not giving in." Hiei put his hand on the hilt of his sword.  
  
A loud voice suddenly was yelling "It's not too hard for the demon now is it?!" Hiei looked over and saw Inuyasha smiling with satisfaction. "I bet if I went in there I could beat both of them with my hands tied behind my back!"  
  
"Stupid Mutt, you need a muzzle." Hiei launched without warning at one of the twins. But Hitoshi had seen this and scooted over to avoid this lunge. She smirked to herself.  
  
"Hey Kiyone." She said to her sister, Kiyone looked up. "I think these guys are really planning on killing us."  
  
Kiyone laughed evily and after seconds of that she disappeared showing up behind Hiei and sending a strong punch into his stomach. The fire demon spat out, from the throw, narrowed his eyes and tried kicking back at the girl.  
  
Kurama decided that standing around searching for a plan while his friend was getting hurt wasn't the best plan, so he too went after the sister that was waiting for him. The fox jumped high in the air, and lashed out his rose whip against the mirror twin. But she only raised a hand and grabbed it, throwing Kurama hurtling down to the ground.  
  
Hiei was slashing his sword at Kiyone, but she merely smiled at this.  
  
"Those two are playing with Kurama and Hiei, if they don't get their act together then they're done for." Miroku said on the side lines.  
  
"You're right! Those twins can move as one! Practically unbeatable." Shippo replied.  
  
Kurama and Hiei lined up back to back to back, with their eyes moving in all directions, searching for the unseen mirror twins. "Their speed is amazing." Kurama said through gritted teeth. Hiei nodded in agreement. The twins showed up, and with kicks heading for both of them in a perfect segment, aligned together.  
  
Hiei and Kurama put their arms up as a defense but it was to weak to penetrate this attack. Kiyone and Hitoshi landed in mirror image, smiling at what they had done.  
  
"That was quick wouldn't you say sister?" Kiyone asked. Hitoshi turned and faced the rest of the group. "It was indeed. Now who's up next? If there aren't any takers I'm sure my sister and I will be happy to take you all out."  
  
"Then we shall report to Naraku." Now Kiyone was smirking. "We're not finished yet!" Hiei growled as he flew by Kiyone knocking into Hitoshi, pinning her to the floor. "Get off of me you fool!" Hitoshi yelled as she tried lifting her arms, but she couldn't, so time for plan b. The twin pulled her legs underneath the male demon and pushed them upwards into Hiei's stomach.  
  
Kurama got up and started thinking hard. 'Those two are mirror demons, acting as one, working together, eyes for each other. Hiei was actually quite lucky to get that close to them. That was only because they were off guard.'  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome watched warily within the chamber they were staying kept in. Everything was dark, quiet, and eerie. The lifeless slaves would sometimes flash a glance towards the two girls, freaking Kagome out a little.  
  
"How can Naraku do this to innocent people?" She asked while she rocked on the floor, with her body huddle together from the cold weather.  
  
"I don't know, but it's cruel and I swear that when I next see him, he'll die by my hands." Sango growled. "That demons no better than hell itself. I'm going to make him pay for everything he's done!"  
  
* * *  
  
Readers: I can understand how the short chapters can bug you and everything, because it happened to me when I'm reading something and it ends. In my opinion I don't think that these chapters are that short but then again I don't know everyone does theirs. But when you read a review and your trying to find something to brighten your day and all you see is "the chapters are so short" it annoys us. Thanks for staying with us!*hopes she doesn't drive the readers away, latches onto them* Otherwise ^^; Please review, any flames shall come back to haunt you. 


	11. Scroll 11: The Answer is Simple

Disclaimer: If you still think we own Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha you are truly stupid.  
  
Kisseki no Kokoro  
  
Scroll 11: The Answer is Simple  
  
Sango searched the small cell for anything. "There has to be a weakness!" Sango yelled getting frustrated.  
  
"Sango," Kagome said. "Look, there."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"There, you see it?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Hai, I'll get it." Sango said crawling to the front of the cell.  
  
Dead slaves started walking toward the girl. Sango quickly blocked all thoughts and Kagome held them off with a little of her miko strength.  
  
:+:+:+:  
  
Kurama looked at the girls, he was once again back-to-back with Hiei. He watched them taking in every detail he possibly could, then it hit him.  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama yelled.  
  
But Hiei had already seen it. Hiei ran forwards as Kurama backed him with rose whip. Kuwabara stood there as the dust settled and Hiei and Kurama came out victorious. Kuwabara was still flabbergasted.  
  
"What-What the hell happened? How'd you do it?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"The answer was simple.. Reverse the image." Kurama said.  
  
"Reverse the-Hey! That makes no sense!" Kuwabara yelled at Hiei and Kurama.  
  
"Of course, you are only a simple minded human." Hiei said coldly.  
  
Kouga snickered as the group walked past a dumbstruck Kuwabara further into the hallway.  
  
:+:+:+:  
  
'Naraku, ka?" Sesshomaru thought, 'What is he planning this time?"  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama! Your humble servant comes!" Jaken yelled.  
  
"Rin, stay here with Jaken." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Hai, hai!" Rin said obediently.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken asked, "Surely you don't wish to leave this Jaken here with that human!"  
  
Sesshomaru said nothing but he walked into the deep forest, following the scent of Naraku.  
  
As he walked on he noticed a small miasma lingering in the air. He came across a castle, in which he mercilessly killed the few guards and walking into the main building. What he came upon startled him. There against the two far walls were women, lined against the wall. Ningen and youkai alike. He saw Naraku's two minions at his side, Kagura and Kanna. Kagura was scowling behind Naraku's back, and Kanna seemed to be more lifeless than ever. Then he spotted Kikyo nearby. She sat on Naraku's right side, as if she were to marry him.  
  
"Sesshomaru." Naraku said, "How very nice to see you here."  
  
Sesshomaru's cold stare threatened to pierce Naraku. "What are they doing here?"  
  
"Sesshomaru, surely you know of the coming of age when a youkai lord must get married." Naraku smirked.  
  
Sesshomaru didn't respond, sure he knew, but his mate was dead, she was killed fifty years ago.  
  
~*~*~  
  
R+R 


	12. Scroll Twelve: Mates of Marriage

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. 

Authors note: *taps on the microphone* I apologize for the long wait! * Watches as all the fans glare at her tossing varieties of fruits in their hands * I know it took a while but I was busy with school, practice, homework, and that my computer was taken over by pirates! Now I'm looking for excuses, but here it is faithful fans! At least I hope you all are here still. * Bows before backing off stage and you hear racket in the back as the author trips *

Inuyasha: You could have taken longer. Stupid wench!

Muffy: Back off will you! I was doing other things!

Miroku: Like bearing my child?

Muffy: *slaps him on the back of the head * Not those things!

            ***

Kisseki no Kokoro

Scroll Twelve: Mates of Marriage

Sesshomaru stood there glaring at the others before him. His eyes seemed to pierce everything around him. Rin stepped back and slowly made her way behind Jaken. Jaken too was filled with fright, but he wouldn't run from his master. Sesshomaru's hate for Naraku was very simple to understand.

"Kagura, If you'd be so kind please check on the miko brat and the taijiya. Also add the others with them. I think it's the time where we shall inform them about what is going to happen. If they say anything otherwise, bring them to me and I shall deal with them. Don't try anything, for you also are in my grasp." Naraku said sharply. 

The wind witch bowed curtly before disappearing in a heap of air.

*****

"Sango, I can't do this much—" Kagome stuttered trying to hold every ounce of strength and using it for her miko abilities, but her body began to weaken each second. 

"Don't waste your strength." A female voice muttered in the shadows. Sango stared hard into the darkness understanding who the owner of the voice was.

"What business do you have here witch?!" Sango snapped through the bars letting her guard down as the dead slaves began pulling on her arms and legs. Kagome was experiencing this as well as the expressionless corpses touched her delicate skin.

Kagura looked at the cell seeing the predicament the two were in and stared icily at the bodies that latched to the living. Kagome and Sango dropped their energy and were sprawled out on the floor, as the dead backed away.  The miko pushed herself up. "Why help us?"

"I'm doing orders." Kagura appeared in the light and was gripping three others in her grasp. Botan, Keiko, and Yukina who were all motionless, as though they also had struggled against their own problems. Kagura opened the cell and threw the three in. They just laid there only breathing shallowly.

"They're unconscious. Sure don't like to go down without a fight." Kagome said relieved.

Sango leaned agaist the cold wall. "What is Naraku planning?"

Kagura waved her hand around. "That is what I'm about to tell you. You all have been brought here for one reason. Serving under Naraku as—"

"Never!" Kagome yelled. 

"We will never be his slaves and work for that demon! He shall go to hell before having me do anything for him!" Sango screamed thrashing about the cell.

Kagura only smirked a chuckle. "You didn't let me finish. Not as slaves, who gave you that silly thought? One of you will be serving under Naraku as his bride. The rest shall be thrown dead to decompose or rot in other demons mouths. We can't have you living or like these slaves." She gestured towards the lifeless ones, "For there wouldn't be any point. It would be more fun to watch you die."

"What of Inuyasha?" Kagome muttered softly.

"Inuyasha and the crew are busy with their own issues. The Y5 Quintet has been knocking them about for some time now. But theres two left for them to go through. I think they might be beaten all ready." Kagomes face contorted into horror. They wouldn't be killed will they? She looked at Sango who showed the same expression.

*****

"Inuyasha!" Yusuke called out breathing heavily, "Let's split up! If they're two of them left then we can both finish them off quickly and find the girls." Inuyasha nodded as the hall suddenly had two directions. Inuyasha, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Shippo headed to the left and to the right was Yusuke, Hiei, Kouga, and Miroku.

*****

"These will most likely be the strongest of them so be ready!" Kurama said as they all ran in a line through the hall.

R*R!


	13. Scroll 13: To Be in Love

Disclaimer: Refer to the past disclaimers... they all say the same thing.

Kisseki no Kokoro

Scroll Thirteen: To Be in Love

***

            "Sesshomaru," Naraku sneered, "Surely you've come for another reason other than to see me select from these women."

            "Pathetic..." Sesshomaru said under his breath.

            Naraku looked at him with a questioning look.

            "Choosing a human as a bride when you yourself are a hanyou."

            "As I remember, you mate was to human."

            Sesshomaru choose to stay quiet with this statement.

            "And as I also remember, she was killed by me."

            Sesshomaru's glare became colder. Rin gulped and jumped behind Jaken. The two watched in horror as Sesshomaru drew the Toukijin.

            "And now you shall be killed by me."

            ***

            Silently, Kurama, Inuyasha, Kuwabara, and Shippo hurried down the corridor. Shippo was on all fours trying to keep up with the others, while Kurama and Inuyasha were using their demon qualities to glide swiftly through the halls. Kuwabara was ahead of Shippo, but wasn't running as fast as Inuyasha or Kurama.

            "Stop." Inuyasha said.

            Kurama and Shippo, with their youkai instincts obeyed, but Kuwabara ran head first into a dark invisible force.

            "Itai!" He yelled.

            The force materialized. Shippo's eyes widened till they could widen no longer. "Oh, shit!" Shippo wailed.

            "I am Denji, demon four of the youkai quintet." He smirked.

            "And the ugliest so far." Inuyasha muttered.

            True, the demon looked more oni then youkai. But the aura radiating off this thing was really putrid to the older demons noses, and Shippo had already passed out.

            Denji laughed as he saw the three warriors before him take out their weapons, "You idiots," He said, "You shall fight me not by strength but by mental capabilities."

            Shippo chose this time to arise, "Then we're doomed!! Inuyasha has no brain at all!!!!!!!"

            "WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN YOU STUPID FOX!!!!!?"

            "Kurama! Help meeee!!!!"

            "Inuyasha, we have more important things, like the life of Kagome."

            Inuyasha frowned knowing he was right, but he still whacked Shippo over the head anyway.

            "Hehehe..." Denji smirked, "Let's go."

            The was a bright green light, and the next thing they knew, the three fighters, plus a kitsune, were brought to a world filled with candy. Shippo's eyes lit up.

            "Candy..." 

            "Stop." Kurama warned him, "It's a trap."

            Shippo stopped and sniffed the candy, still not touching it. "It smells like—like..." His eyes were filled with pure terror, "Hiten and Manten!!" He wailed, jumping into the arms of the nearest person, who was Kurama.

            "But I killed them!" Inuyasha said.

            "Just don't touch the---" Kuwabara stopped in mid sentence as the candy turned into billions and billions of beautiful women.

            ***

            "No..." Sango whispered, "You BI---"

            "Now, now, taijiya, I might be able to help you, if you help me." Kagura said.

            "What?" Sango spat.

            "Well, I'll release you from the cell and help you defeat the Y5 quintet, but you must free me from Naraku." She said.

            "Free you from—Oh.."

            Botan stirred from unconsciousness. "Kagura!?" She yelled as soon as she was back.

            "Yo."

            Botan stood up, "I remember you especially."

            "Me?" Kagura asked, "You've never even seen me."

            "You forget, I'm the 'grim reaper.'" She said, "Your soul was especially hard to find a place for. Number thirty thousand and four, died of betrayal. And your still seeking freedom."

            Kagura nodded slightly. "Who doesn't?"

            Yukina slowly sat up, her head was spinning. Silently she came to Botan's side and put her hand over the lock. It froze. Then slowly she melted it, ice and metal alike. "We will help you, but you must help us."

            "You've already freed yourselves..."

            "Where is you heart being kept?" Yukina asked.

            "In a room next to the slave chambers."

            "Make sure Kanna doesn't go near Naraku, and protect the girls." Sango said.

            Kagura nodded and set off. The five girls walked out of the dungeon and down the corridors. There, in the middle of a hallway, was a large tentacle like arm shooting towards Miroku's heart.

            "HOUSHI-SAMA!!!!!" Sango yelled.

            ***

Have you guys noticed the increase in Sess/Kag fics? It's scary ain't it? We must stand up and protect the few Inu/Kag fics that are left! Hehehe... anyway R+R! 


	14. Scroll 14: Lasts of the Quintet

By now, through all of the disclaimers, I hope that you'd understand that Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho don't belong us.

Authors Notice: I'm VERY sorry about the long wait. It's been rather long and tiring waiting for this lazy daughter of a gun to get done with a chapter right? I have my excuses. For two months this here computer wasn't being used for my absence, I was at Volleyball practice and therefore had been to tired to do anything. Alas, the next few days were Spring Break and during this time our computer was having trouble and was taken to someplace to have it fixed. It's all better now and this is really the first time I have on it from ages, savvy? Anyways, I hope that this chapter will fulfill my time slot as a "missing person."

Kisseki no Kokoro

Scroll Fourteen: Lasts of the Quintet

      Sango didn't know what took over her. Deep down her feelings for the monk made a strong hit against her, rekindling themselves as they had done so many a time. Time seemed to flash by her eyes to when they had first met to now where she was standing, to her solely alone, in a dark castle. The hard feelings against Miroku from as soon as he tried to bed her, she realized that _he _needed _her_. 

Tremors began in the pit of her stomach as she watched the dark haired man realize the danger he was in. His sandaled feet shuffled slightly as he picked them up briefly for a last minute flight to the side. The monsters tentacle limb followed his portrait and had not faltered, as so much to pelt him through his flesh in the ribs only inches away from the fatal organ. 

The demon that had completed his not accomplished act of death was lurking in the small shadows of the candle lit hall. All eyes seemed to dash back from Miroku's battered body to the end of the room, where the shadowed monster was swallowed by the darkness.

"You bastard!" Sango spat in fierce anger, her eyes filling at the bottom of salty water. Her hands had gone a ghostly white ever since she saw the beast attacking. Her nails were now quite deep in the skin of her palm, clutching viciously in curiosity. Suddenly those fingers escaped their woman made hold, and retreated to her back, hoping to find her trusted weapon securely strapped there. No avail. Only for a few seconds did that matter to her, whether or not she had some way of object of stopping him, she was going to save _her _monk. Her own feet leapt from their grounding and proceeded forward, only before another hand swiftly moved in front of her progress. A slender hand held firmly that of an unfolded fan. 

"Don't. If you have no weapon, what use is it to go after something? Thus knowing that your mortal body will be thrown away like useless debris?" 

"It doesn't matter! I'm going anyway, so leave me be wind witch!"

Kagura smirked with her eyelids flatted down. "I said I'd help you did I not? It's best that you and the rest of everyone--" Her other hand flew back in mention of the shocked girls behind them. "—And leave this one to me, and if the so be it, the capable men will follow." She stepped ahead, and began her walk down the hall to meet with the other members of battle.

"Miroku!" Yusuke yelled. Miroku's body was being lifted from the floor with the arm of the demon still rummaging through his stomach. Helplessly, the monks body was thrown down harshly, with after contact skidding into a now cracked wall. Skitters of dust sprouted outward. 

The shadowed figure slowly made its way from its shelter of black. The tangled tentacle arm was in regular distance of its owner and was approaching once again with the progress of the demon. 

"I am Hiko-jin. One of the last of the Quintet, your demise comes here." Now fully noticeable, the beast lurched forward. A grotesque being was licking the end of his tentacle, his fairly large sharpened teeth spread open, letting a snake-like tongue glisten out. Its red skin was visible in the light, and everyone was sure that the long pointed ears were picking up every sound that was given. Sure enough, one arm was the limb that had gone at Miroku, and the other arm was rather short and clawed.

"Hiko-jin," A female voice ruptured. "Leave now and escape a brutal beating."

Kuwabara dropped in a heap of drool, as the surroundings of women took a strong hold of him. His fingers spread outward as he was trying to paw at them like a small kitten. Every woman's eyes were batting, and their lips were puckered, waiting for something to be placed on their glossy mouths.

Shippo was mounted in fear, as Kuwabara was in eroticment. His padded feet and hands were constantly beating at the ground, running on all fours was a very fast way to escape. The worst enemies that he can remember were trailing behind him as a storm. Hitens cloud was risen high above the colorful trees, as Manten was dashing quickly in through and out of the wooden trunks. "Help!" The fox demon panted, as he tripped out of exhaustion and a clod of mud on the path.

Inuyasha whirled around. Where had Shippô and the nincompoop Kuwabara gone to? Kuwabara was lying on the ground with a ridiculous look on his face, and Shippô had scampered off somewhere. His head didn't know what to think. His claws scratched the back of his head in utter confusion, what was going on?

"Inuyasha!" A familiar call made him freeze, but his demon instincts got the better of him as he jumped high into the air, just as a arrow shot through and was lodged in the ground. The posture of the woman that he saw in his eyes was about to strike again. Her bow was fixated on his body, nevertheless his heart.

"You've betrayed me to many times!" Kiky's flowing words escalated Inuyasha's confusion.

Kurama's red mane of hair blew in the breeze. Everyone began to act strangely within these few minutes. They were all out of it. He didn't know what to expect next. They were in the castle meeting the fourth of the Quintet and were now located in an opposite loon world. His brow furrowed at the image being brought to him before his eyes.

"Mother?"

R- & -R 

-Thank you for waiting-


	15. Scroll 15: Tears from his Child

Disclaimer: ...well if it isn't my friend the Copyright. It doesn't belong to us.

Kisseki no Kokoro

Scroll 15: Tears from his Child

      "Hiko-jin," A female voice ruptured. "Leave now and escape a brutal beating."

      "Eh?" Hiko-jin looked up to find the wind user above the warriors floating on her feather. "Are you disobeying Lord Naraku's orders again, my sweet lady?"

      Kagura scowled, "Fuujin no Mai!" She called out as she flicked her fan open and sent out a ray of dancing wind.

      Sango took this distraction to run over to the fallen monk. "Hôshi-sama...? Hôshi-sama?" She asked, shaking him gently.

      Miroku groaned and turned over on his side. He flinched violently as the pain shot through his entire body, "S—Sango...chan..." He whispered. 

      "Hôshi-sama!!" Sango cried, "C'mon Hôshi-sama, you can't die... we're so close..."

      "Sango-chan..." He uttered, "I—" Then the monk slipped into a state of unconsciousness.

:+:+:+:+:

            "Mother?" Kurama gasped, as the perfect image of his mom appeared.

            "Kurama..." She whispered in a goddess like state.

            "No—this is an illusion!" Kurama told himself.

            "Kurama... save me..." She said again in a gentle voice.

            "Moth—no!" He said, trying to shake the image away from his mind.

            "**Kikyô!!**" He heard Inuyasha yell.

            He looked straight up, to where the hanyô was. Inuyasha slashed the air with the tetsusaiga; gracefully eliminating whatever it was that he saw. Kurama frowned at the realization of what he must do. Reluctantly, he pulled out a rose.

            "Kurama...?" The image said in a confused voice.

            Slowly the rose extended into a rope of thorns, which he brought up in front of his face as he prepared his stance, "I'm sorry, mother..." He said as the rose thorns cut through her body as the imitation screamed.

            "Kurama~!!" It yelled as it disappeared.

            Inuyasha fell down slowly from his place next to the older kitsune, "Iku zo." Inuyasha said bluntly.

            Kurama nodded, not letting the emotion slip by his face. "Hai."

            However, not long after they started running did they run into... a perfect image of themselves.

:+:+:+:+:+:

            Sesshômaru drew the toukijin in a swift and graceful motion; his target was Naraku. However, Naraku had anticipated the move from the great Lord and jumped swiftly out of his throne chair, the sword's cut had instead landed against a servant girl who fell screaming to her death. Sesshômaru paid no heed. He went again for an attack as Rin stood next to Jaken cowering in fear. Never before had she seen Sesshômaru become so brash around a single person. It never occurred to her that he could be as evilly cruel as he was now.

            "...Sesshômaru--...sama?" She whispered quietly as a tear of horror streamed down her face.

            Again, Sesshômaru struck Naraku. The young Rin followed the rapid and fluid movements of the two youkai as she watched on helplessly. The women who were lined up against the walls of the hall were beginning to panic, but dared not move in case there was any punishment awaiting them as it had for Sango and the others.

            Naraku chose this time to counter the Lord by extending a spider like arm from his back. It just missed Sesshômaru, and instead pierced another young woman seated just behind him. The girl's eyes instantly became pale as her soul escaped her and she breathed her last. Nonetheless, the two demons fought on, until a single scream stopped them.

            "**Sesshômaru-sama!! Sesshômaru-sama! Yamero! Yamero, onegai!!**" Rin pleaded as she sat near the throne of the main hall with her eyes closed tight and tears streaming down her face as she covered her ears and waited for them to stop. "...Onegai..." She cried, "**Onegai!!**"

            The two stopped and stared in bewilderment at the young girl. The rest of the hall also overlooked this unplanned event. She stood there, choosing not to believe the scene in front of her eyes. She shook as she sobbed and looked into Sesshômaru's eyes with an intent glare that only a young child could give her father.

            "I don't want you to..." Rin started, "I can't watch the dead."

            Sesshômaru became confused. Ever since he had saved Rin, never did she interrupt him, she never dared command him, and she never even considered stopping him. But now, she stood there, crying, and she had stopped two of the most powerful people in the Sengoku Era.

            However, soon Naraku regained his composure. He shot out a deadly tentacle in the Western Lord's direction... more specifically, the frozen heart of Lord Sesshômaru. But no one could have prepared for the event that was about to take place. There was a flash of red and silver, and that was it.

:+:+:+:

Muha! There you go, our lovely reviewers, a lovely sort-of cliffhanger. I don't know if its suspenseful enough to make you want to choke me yet or not, but if you do, just tell me in your reviews. ^-^ Love always, april.


End file.
